1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for sorting mined material for subsequent processing to recover valuable material, such as valuable metals, from the mined material.
The present invention also relates to a method and an apparatus for recovering valuable material, such as valuable metals, from mined material.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mined material may be any mined material that contains valuable material, such as valuable metals.
Typically, the mined material includes mined ores that include minerals that contain valuable metals, such as copper and nickel, in sulphide and/or oxide forms.